Piløts
Piløts is one of the four main characters. Out of the Emo Quartet, he is the youngest. His shape changes with every new form he takes on, but his eyes and hair (usually) remain the same colour. Description: Piløts is small for a shapeshifter, his abilities being weakened while in custody of Nico. His hair changes from long, short, buzz cut, and then back to short. His skin is pale with many scars across his skin and two deep ones marking where his wings are when he‘s in the ongoing Trench Era. His eyes always remains the same hazel, as his hair changes in colour sometimes as well, as during the Blurryface Era. Despite not being able to change like he used to, he still likes to make his friends and lover laugh, sometimes at his own expense. If he gets killed in one way, he can survive only once. When Nico snapped his neck and broke his hands, Piløts survived. If his neck would be snapped again, he would die. If his hands would broken again, he would have to wait for them to be fixed on their own. Personality: Piløts is generally a shy person, being able to warm up to strangers if he doesn’t see anything wrong with them. He is able to stand up for himself, his friends, and sibling. Sometimes his anxiety gets the best of him and he has to plug in an earbud to focus himself and calm down. He is able to live without music, but he feels as if he’s dying if his panic attacks get bad. When he was faced with Nico, he had to power through the endless feeling of paranoia and dread he had while leading Trench into what he always assumed would be a massacre. He doesn’t let his mental disorders get in the way of doing what he wants, all though they do sometimes take control over him. Abilities: Piløts can shapeshift into a vulture, change his hands into guns with no safety on, have vulture like wings, change his tears into yellow petals, and change sections of his hair colour. He can double himself for an hour before he becomes extremely tired and can barely move. Both he and Message Man can switch bodies for nine hours, however neither of them can switch with Nico. He is able to levitate for five minutes before having to return to the ground for ten minutes before he can levitate again. His fighting skills are a mix of self taught moves, moves Chem has taught him, self defence Holly and Grace has taught him, and fusion of moves Message Man has taught him and is still teaching him. He’s the only one in Trench who can drive Veil’s car, who eventually gave him the Wild Øne branded car. Piløts can play the drums, piano, and the ukulele. He has a keyboard which can play mixes of sounds he‘s heard or sounds he’s made up in his mind. Relationships: * He and Message Man are close, but feel more like best friends instead of siblings. * He and Panic speak about random stories they come up with, fusion songs of their own songs or other songs. * He and Chem are dating but don’t really like to tell anyone they are, which caused every one of their friends to have a freakout when they found out, because they had always seemed like really good best friends despite Piløts being a little younger. * He and Fallout don’t speak that often, but they do sometimes converse. * His role as the Leader of Trench has made the Wild Ønes trust him, causing them and Veil to change the ‘O’ in their name into an ’o’ with a line through it. * Holly and Grace both trust him and see him as a friend, all though they know they’re not on the level that Panic is on. * Imagine and him don’t talk much, but are on slightly better terms than Fallout and Piløts. Arcs: The Memory Regaining Arc The Trench Arc The D.E.M.A Arc Pt.1 The D.E.M.A Arc Pt.2 The Cancer Arc The Ending Arc.